For human teams operating in dynamic complex domains, successful performance is often mediated by a shared awareness of the evolving situation, mission goals, agreed-upon plan, and their roles and responsibilities. Processes to maintain a common understanding by both pilots have been widely adopted. However, building and maintaining a high-functioning, human-machine team requires a shared awareness, between the human and machine, to effectively collaborate and coordinate joint performance of the human-machine team onboard the aircraft. Current human-machine systems are not symbiotic for several reasons, including: (i) intelligent systems are opaque to humans, (ii) a lack of awareness of human understanding and states by machine, and (iii) no common language between human and machine.
Accordingly, it is desirable to facilitate human-machine communication and shared awareness onboard the aircraft. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.